Viola S. Lockwood
"Remind me again why I should give a damn? Better yet, tell me again why I shouldn't just rip your heart out?" - Viola S. Lockwood to Valerie B. Lockwood Viola Shivani Lockwood 'Is a main character of ''The Descendants Saga. She was originally introduced during the epilogue of The Crystal City Saga as a child. Though born a paradigm power she later becomes a Hybrid Bloodshot and eventually begins her transition into a Lycan during The Soul Drive Insurrection. Viola is the daughter of Valerie B. Lockwood and Seraphine Lockwood and the granddaughter of Alia B. Lockwood. She was the wife of Widow Black and is the niece of Annabella Lockwood, Adam Lockwood and Ryan Bailey Lockwood. She is the younger sister of Azura A. Lockwood and the older sister of Ellie Lockwood and Indra Lee. As well as the adoptive younger sister of Vicky Anderson. She does have an older half-sister by the name of Chloe E. Kane as well as a younger half-sister named Ada-Marie Davich Black. She is the cousin of Jade Lockwood, Alicia Lockwood and Athena Lockwood. She is also the future mother of Veronica Beatrice Lockwood, Dante Lockwood and Vergil Lockwood. She was a senior student at The Lockwood Institute and a member of The 104th Class. She was constantly said to be a prodigy when it came to using her powers. Almost everyone knows who she is, much like Ellie. Some of the other students even call her "Alpha wolf" or "Teen wolf" in reference to her ability and her relationship to Valerie, one of the leaders of the Syndicate. She is often seen around the Lockwood Insitute either laying down in the commons or in the front of the building. Appearance Viola is very attractive and has a very intense stare. Much much like her mother, Seraphine, she supports a rather tom boyish attire. She keeps her hair long an usually sports a red and black flannel shirt. Upon her left forearm she has the words "Sanguis Potestas Est"(Blood is Power) branded onto her skin. She's often seen wearing black pants and hiker boots. She'll roll up her sleeves and often be seen with her arms crossed. When Viola has to do business for her family and the Syndicate she wears a suit jacket over a turtleneck. She rolls her sleeves up and wears a pair of pants that are darker than her usual pants. She wears golden bracelets and a golden ring with a white gem inside of it. ''The Runaways'' As part of "The Runaways" Viola's attire consisted of a worn down leather jacket, a green scarf, ripped dark blue jeans and black fingerless gloves. She often had bruises and scars on her face. ''Casual/Street Attire'' When Viola is on a mid day stroll or just off from the institute, she can be seen wearing a leather jacket, and a V-neck. She keeps the black pants but wears heavy combat boots, much like her sister. ''The Soul Drive Insurrection'' During the Soul Drive Insurrection, Viola wore her usual henley with a red and black flannel shirt over it. She had cut her hair to refine her appearance for her graduation ceremony. Mid way through during her fight with Snow Black she fully activated her power of Lykos. As a result the edges of her hair turned white. Personality "Oh, I'm sorry, Did you think I was mad? Sorry but being mad is an emotion specific to those who care." - Viola S. Lockwood Viola is continuously described as being cruel, sadistic, careless, paranoid, reckless, impulsive, short-tempered, aggressive, volatile, unpredictable, slightly unreasonable, narcissistic, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive. Though she shows little to no regard for human life in general, Viola feels guilt and remorse for most of her actions, such as when she ripped out Johnny Sullivan's heart for her younger sister. Despite all of her bad traits she has been shown to be incredibly protective of her younger sister, Ellie as well as the rest of her family. Even her friends, Vicky Anderson and Courtney Quinn. After she had became a Hybrid all these emotions were heightened and Viola's temper became worse than ever. Years of humiliation and physical/emotional abuses due to "Valerie's" hands and Seraphine's indifference, drove her to become even more closed off to everyone but Vicky, Ellie and the bartender, Jimmy Rage. She will also place usefulness before pleasure and keeps people alive when it suits her needs. Something that alot of the member of the syndicates respect and love. Viola is also very tactical when it comes to fly decisions, something that Noah Renegade commented on during some of their sparing matches. Despite that, she always seem apathetic and uncaring all while supporting an angry attitude. She has also shown a sadistic side notably when she deals with humans or Powers who have crossed her. (her sadistic nature is often mistaken as psychotic). However, Viola's hunger for more power actually hides a deep fear of being alone which stems from Valerie's treatment of her. She also desires, beyond anything else, to be reunited with friends and family as shown by her intense desire to have Vicky back at her side when she was locked within the abyss. Despite "Valerie's" treatment of her when Viola was trapped within the burning abyss all she wanted was her parents back. ''Syndicate'' When Viola has business to run for her parents or the syndicate she'll act more appropriately and aggressive, she seems vindictive. Almost as if she's in a never ending frenzy until she reaches her goal. She seems to be alot more understanding when she's like this as well, but quick to bite. History ''The Crystal City Saga'' '''Part I - Epilogue Due to the power Valerie absorbed from coming in contact with the Coat of Regina she was able to consummate her union with Seraphine Lockwood. Their firstborn child was Viola, she was born initially powerless and frail. Valerie and Seraphine were quite proud of their child for not having to grow up and constantly deal with the political and moral debates that surround powers as a whole. At the age of four when Seraphine was attacked by anti-power extremist, she could not handle all of them and protect her daughter. Moments before Seraphine was overwhelmed and incapacitated, Viola first tapped into the power of "Lykos." She grew feral and began fighting off most of the extremist. Seraphine was shocked to say the least. Viola drove them off and managed to stop herself from killing any of them. With the awakening of this power came intense rage and anger. Every full moon Viola would become incredibly aggressive and angry, something which would follow her into her adult life. The Descendants Saga Into the Abyss "Great, I'm in hell when I'm supposed to be watching my psycho sister... Just how I wanted to spend my Saturday night..." - Viola S. Lockwood Two years after she had became a hybrid she was relishing in her newfound bloodlust. She had snuck out and attacked a few unsuspecting blood born. When she had returned home she heard whispers coming from Valerie's study. When she went to go investigate she found a bright red pendant on her desk. When Viola picked it up she was dragged into The Burning Abyss, She was stuck in a constant loop and was forced to face herself through each scenario. She had to relive every bad experience of her life and every wrong decision she has made. Every time she went off track she was brought back to the beginning of the scenario to try again. Every time she tried solve her mistakes by performing something outside of what was suppose to happen she would start again from the beginning of her ordeal. Something that often haunted her was the inability to deal with the fact that her sister was kidnapped by corrupt members of The Authority. Instead of taking responsibility for her actions she denied them, stating that it wasn't her fault. As a result she kept reliving that scene over and over again. Her Moral standpoint help in her torment, as she felt the pain and anguish of all the deaths she had indirectly cause each one came back to haunt her. After she accepted that what happened to Ellie was her fault she was believed to have been pulled out from The Burning Abyss by her family. She got off of the table that she laid on and asked who had saved her from her fate. Ellie told her and she felt overjoyed that the one who directly pulled her out was Valerie, so much so that she had hugged Valerie. In that moment Valerie would thrust her hand into Viola's chest and grab hold of her heart, much to Viola's surprise. Valerie whispered in her ear "How does it feel?" moments before ripping her heart out. Viola fell back onto the table, dead. She woke up a minute or two later on the streets of Grace Santanico. She looked around for a bit but discovered the exact place she was. It was the first time she ever had blood on her hands, the first time she had ever killed. Unknowingly she followed through with exactly how it went. She wandered the streets by herself up until she was approached by a member of the Authority, someone from the group who had kidnapped her sister. When he had tried to kidnap her and subdue her with his power to sedate her power activated on reflex. She managed to push him off and bare her fangs at him. He had found that it didn't work on her causing him to get scared and begin to flee. Viola made the connection that he was one of the authority members that kidnapped her sister. In a fit of rage she chased him down and tackled him, once on the ground she had savagely beat him in a fit of rage then shoved her hand into his chest, gripping her fingers around his beating heart. She spoke "How does it feel to be powerless?" before ripping his heart out of his chest. She had stood up and dropped his heart on the ground before walking away, leaving his body in the rain and on the cold street. When she got around the corner she heard a voice from behind her. "I'm very disappointed in you, do you have no remorse? Where is your heart?" Viola turned to see Valerie staring at her in disgust. Viola looked surprised to see her, her lip quivered as she called out to her. She began to go in to denial and started shouting that there was no way that she could be there. Viola grabbed at her chest, realizing that there was a hole there now. It was the wound that Valerie had inflicted to her when she ripped her heart out.Viola fell back in disbelief, falling through the ground entering a free-fall hundreds upon thousands of feet in the sky. Once she hit the ground she woke up in her bed with everyone looking over her. She looked around frantically wondering if she was out of the hell she experienced. When Valerie approached her she jumped out of the bed and bared her fangs, much to everyone's surprise. When Ellie moved to calm her down she pulled Ellie behind herself, putting her body between Valerie and Ellie. Viola ushered a warning to Seraphine telling her to get away from Valerie. Seraphine reconfirmed that everything was all right and that Viola was home. Viola stared at her mother and accepted what she had said. In a moment Ellie had stabbed Viola's side with The Wicked Heart and savagely bit her neck. Despite being stronger than Ellie, the blade weakened her enough so that Ellie could overpower her. After Ellie had fed enough off of Viola she snapped her neck and stabbed her heart with the weapon, effectively killing her. She had awoken in a dark empty mansion lobby. She realized it was the Lockwood mansion, a very specific moment in her life. Ellie had ran down the stairs, jumping over the banister and rolling along the floor. She called out to her older sister. In a blur Viola was instantly by her younger sister's side. She was cautious but Ellie had seemed to not be aggressive. Viola had remembered that she wasn't aggressive before. Viola started to bare her fangs, her dark veins protruding from her face. Before she could do anything, men began pouring out of the rooms around them forcing the two sisters back to back. Viola remembered what was going to happen next, she told Ellie to go get help. She had used her enhanced speed to slip past the assailants and escape through the front door. As soon as Ellie left, the men circled Viola, closing her into an isolated circle. She had looked around as they continued to poor out of the rooms around. After Viola taunted them even more men began to come out until there was over a hundred attackers. Now she began to get a little bit worried, even regretting her taunt. Once the fight began, Viola moved quickly. Easily dispatching as many as she could. Once their sheer number began to overwhelm her, they began to do as much damage as they could to overload her healing factor. Once they effectively incapacitated her they taunted her, giving her just enough time to recover and fight back. Once one of them got too close she grabbed him and fed off of him. The blood rush allowed her to heal the rest of her wounds, afterwards she had snapped his neck. After a few moments she began to thin their numbers brutally, tapping into more of her power until there was one person left. She had grabbed him by the neck and forced him to his knees. At that moment Ellie had returned with Bloody Mary. They watched her as she was about to kill this man. Mary tried to convince her to stop, however she was driven with rage. Even though he had pleaded for his life Viola only felt her own anger. The man struggled to speak but he was trying to tell her about his family and how he was forced into this. At that moment Viola remembered that she was experiencing her own personal hell. Mary grabbed her arm gently and asked her what she wanted and what killing him would solve. Viola's face turned sullen for a moment, and she let him go. Mary grabbed Viola intensely this time, she was stronger than Viola, Viola was unable to fight back. Mary shouted now and repeated her question. Viola remained quiet but mary shook her a bit and asked the same question. The question struck a nerve with Viola and a tear fell from her eye. She answered that she wanted to leave this hell and Mary forced her into the wall. Now she held Viola by the throat and asked a different question, "Who are you thinking of in this moment!?" Viola responded with a different answer this time. "I want my mother... I-I want Valerie!" When she answered Mary let her go, letting her slide down the wall with a few tears streaming down her face. She closed her eyes and shook her head frantically. In an instant, her eyes opened. She was in the study she had entered earlier, the pendant draped around her neck. She reached for it and examined it. Everyone swarmed around her and asked if it was really her. Viola looked around to see Valerie, Seraphine, Vicky, Ellie and Noah. Ellie helped her off the desk but she kept repeating that she knew what she had to do now. She asked to be sent back but Vicky placed her hand on Viola's forearm and confirmed that she was back and none of it was real. Viola shouted in disbelief, believing it to be yet another trick of the hell she was in. She twisted Vicky's arm and snapped it then hit her with the back of her hand hand and sent her into the book case. Valerie moved to restrain her daughter but was hit with The vase of the end, sending her tumbling to the floor. Seraphine attempted to open her mouth to incapacitate Viola with her voice, but viola had grabbed her throat and stabbed her with the nearest artifact, oddly enough an empowered fireplace poker. The weapon pierced her lungs preventing her from using her power. When Noah and Ellie moved to stop her to calm her down she had stabbed Noah's chest with her hand and punched him, snapping his neck with the blow. Ellie was surprised by Viola's actions and was left in a state of shock. So much so that when Viola broke the chair in the room, she didn't respond. Viola forced her younger sister into the wall attempting to strangle her. Viola was always stronger than Ellie since she actually fed and her younger sister refused to. Ellie pleaded with her older sister to stop and tried to force her off. Viola stabbed her younger sister with the makeshift stake and snapped her neck. Viola panted waiting to be sent back. To her surprise she was still there. She wondered why and looked around at everyone who was now dying because of her. The realization set in and she started to plea with any god that was listening to not let them die. She bit her hand and forced it into Seraphine's mouth, crying a bit and holding her mother's head. Once Seraphine opened her eyes a wide grin stretched across her face. She sighed with relief, but was cut short when Ellie snapped her neck to incapacitate her. When she had woken up she found herself restrained in one of the Lockwood holding cells. Her veins were on fire she felt as if something was eating her from the inside out. She held her stomach and lifted her head up ever so slightly and saw Ellie staring at her through the bars of the cell. Ellie explained that she had healed everyone and injected her veins with wolfsbane. Of Blood and Wine After being convinced by her half-sister, Chloe, to help her steal an artifact of power known as "The Necklace of Amdala." After being convinced to help Chloe Viola met her at the new Baskerville airport where they boarded her private jet. After an hour or so they they concocted a plan to infiltrate the underground auction it was held at and took off to regroup with Chloe's team in New Orleans. Around the time Chloe spotted the necklace being sold by Adam Levine. After her attempt to buy it "legally" failed, she decided to just take the necklace by force. Coincidentally at the same time the auction ended Viola had gotten in trouble with some guards. Noticing the fight starting Chloe stared for a moment, thinking to leave Viola there to fend off the guards while she took the necklace. Chloe sighed and decided to help her Viola. Surprised, Viola asked why she stayed to fight with her. After they cleared all of the guards on the first floor and the main hallway they took the elevator up to the last floor where they fought more guards. After the skirmish they stood next to the main penthouse door where Adam Levine was hiding. The two sisters spoke then entered the room. Soul of the Abyss, Heart of Heaven Viola awoke at the end of the day, she had slept through one of Calista's lectures. She was the first one to leave the class room and the Institute, When she had left she noticed that someone was leaking a large amount of Nixus. In fact it started to pool in the air and blacken the skies. She called Ellie to tell her about the large amount of Nixus and to be careful. Afterwhich she went to the bar to get a drink. On her way she got into a scuffle and ended it by slamming this power's head into a car, before paying for it. When she had reached the bar she instantly noticed the male, Myr, who bled Nixus everywhere. She made a comment which prompted him to come talk to her. Viola condescendingly looked over to him and playfully threatened him, using her power of Lykos and some aspects of her hybrid self. The Bartender, Jimmy Rage, grabbed her to remind her that bloodborn were looked down upon in Grace. When he had grabbed her she turned around and bared her fangs at him, not playfully, no this time she was very serious. She threatened him while Myr attempted to connect his shadow to hers. Jimmy calmed her down by pouring her another drink. She told Myr that if he tried to do something sneaky like he did with his shadow again she would bite him and that it's something he wouldn't like. After Myr apologized, he offered to pay for her drink, but she declined in usual Viola manner. She told him that she would take him to the lockwood institute then proceeded to knock him out so that his Nixus would suppress itself. She had dragged him all the way back to the institute and dropped him in front of the doors. She told him that she would wait for him outside and to go talk to one of her parents. After he nodded and walked to the institute she noticed that he put his hood on and remarked "It's funny that he thinks that would work." After a moment or two, Ellie approached her and talked to her about the male who was bleeding Nixus. She remarked how dangerous it was that the sky was getting blacked out. After a short discussion, Viola told Ellie to go home and she had reluctantly. Moments later, Myr left the institute and was able to suppress his Nixus. She asked which parent he met to which he replied Valerie. Viola laughed and jokingly called her mom a wolf, and that it made her a "Daughter of a bitch." With her job done and the sun setting she left. Upon her stroll she realized that the male who had stood in her path before still laid unconscious. As she gazed upon him, her black veins began to crawl to her face and her eyes started to glow a golden yellow. She noticed that her hunger was starting to take control. She gave into her hunger and began to savagely maul the unconscious male. After a moment she couldn't contain herself and she ended up decapitating him. Knowing that the male Myr followed her she reminded him of what happened to those who end up under her fangs. Once she had gotten back to the bar, Jimmy had waited there for her with a full glass. After about an hour or so she had fallen asleep on the bar counter. The next morning Viola awoke, covered in a pool of blood. She herself don't recall what happened or how it happened, last she recalled she was falling asleep at the bar. After she brought herself out of her confusion she had noticed that around her body were decapitated bodies, as well as two hearts in each of her hands. She dropped them and looked around, she noticed that she was in the lockwood Institute. She called some members of the Authority to help her clean up the mess she had made then left to go wash her face and body of the blood that had covered it. On her way to the bathroom she had ran into Myr who had been sitting there. She told him that the school was closed for the weekend and that he was wasting his time sitting in front of Calista's classroom. She then told him that a Basketball game was underway, try-outs for the next semester's basketball team. They started to walk but Myr started making comments that annoyed Viola. When she stopped she held the door shut and asked him what he meant by his comments. He attempted to push past her and she flung him across the hallway. Viola, now agitated, began walking towards him rather menacingly. Myr stood up and attempted to engage her in combat. After a small skirmish Viola held him by the throat, she grew even further enraged at the fact that he "Provoked her into a fight he could not win." Myr had smiled at her, while she spoke. She unknowingly stepped into his trap. With his shadow connected to hers she became immobile while in the middle of his "Pool of Darkness." In an instant she was stabbed by nine tendrils of darkness, one through her very heart. Myr, thinking he had won, taunted her, called her weak. He continued to monologue on, but was cut off when Viola spoke, telling him to shut up. He was surprised by the fact that she was still alive despite being impaled through her heart. In this moment Viola broke free from his control and attacked. Slamming him into the floor and brutalizing his body by constantly slamming his head into the floor. Once she was done, she began to savagely bite his neck, not only feeding off of him but infecting him with her venom as well. Once he was in the intense pain of the bite as well as the venom she stopped biting him then flung him to the otherside of the hallway. Abilities Personal Powers Hybrid Physiology - Because of Viola being a Paradigm Power as well as being turned into a Bloodborne she became a "Hybrid", a unique power who holds more blood essence than other powers born from The Bloodied April. Advanced Nixus Control - Viola knows alot about Nixus and can control it with skill. She doesn't need to concentrate much to feel the Nixus of others. Heightened Senses - Due to the Lykos Virus Viola's reactions and senses are increased. Everything is amplified to her. She can track a smell from over six miles away, hear a pin drop in a crowded room two blocks away, feel everything on a different spectrum and taste on another level. Her eyesight only increases when she is in her hybrid form. These enhanced senses also grant Viola with some sort of precognition ability. She can hear muscle movements, See the slightest attacks before they're even made, and even react to attacks she can't see. The biggest testament to her advanced senses was when she evaded a sniper bullet that was shot behind herself while she was wounded. Nigh-Invulnerability''' - A unique ability to her power mixing with the Caldwell Virus. She acquired the tenacity of the Bloodborn while weeding out some of their weaknesses due to her "Aspect of the wolf." Viola may not have that much power but she can't die unless her heart gets removed or she gets decapitated.'' '''''Enhanced Durability - Like other powers she shares their advanced durability. However her durability is far lower than that of other powers. As such with enough damage she can be overwhelmed and incapacitated. Enhanced Regeneration - Much like all other powers she has an enhanced healing factor. Despite the fact that she heals faster than other powers due to the Lykos Virus she is unlike prime powers because she cannot accelerate her healing power by absorbing a resource. Although, she can heal nearly instantly provided that she drinks blood. She can pass this instant regeneration onto someone else by giving them her blood. Much like other bloodborne. Enhanced Strength - Viola shows an incredible amount of strength even for that of a paradigm power. It is believed that it is due to both the Bloodborn and a Paradigm power. She is so strong that she just barely stopped a MI-26 transport helicopter from leaving a Russian PCU base while wounded and unable to use her full strength. The most Viola has even been recorded lifting was just short of 20 tons. However she was wounded and unable to use her full strength. Enhanced Speed - As a Bloodborn Viola can move at incredible speeds, enough to become a blur. Bloody Mary Even had trouble keeping up with Viola, stating that whatever her paradigm power is, it's certainly enhancing her speed alongside the Caldwell virus. Power Abilities Aspect of the Wolf - Viola has the ability to change parts of her bodies or her entire body into a wolf like visage. She can also call out to wolves to have them assist her when it comes to certain fights. Lockwood Howl - Viola howls causing any wolves near by to heed her call. This ability is exceptionally powerful because it works on even constructs of enemy powers so long as they are in the form of a wolf. If they are control and power consumption switches to Viola. Lockwood Venom - A deadly and vicious poison delivered through Viola's bite. It carries a unique strain of the caldwell Virus known as "The Lykos Virus." Lockwood Venom is especially dangerous to bloodborn as they experience a different reaction to the venom. While other powers just get sick and weakened, a bloodborn grows severely weak and disoriented, they begin to hallucinate and the world around them falls apart. They become as weak as a human and their abilities become harder to control. Without Viola's or Regina's blood, they will die within a week. Once bitten, the victim will begin to feel weak. Their reactions will slow and their control over their powers will begin to waver. After a few hours with the venom in the system, the afflicted starts to hallucinate and bleed from their eyes and noses randomly. They'll see important people in their lives, and their most iconic kills. After a day, they'll begin to feel separated from their power, making it hard to keep track of their resource and harder to utilize some of their abilities. After about a day and a half they begin to lose their Nixus and have moments of Nausea. After two days, the afflicted will pass out randomly. Any other Power that is bitten multiple times will suffer the same effects as a Bloodborn. It's also to be noted that the bite cannot be healed by any way except by the blood of Regina or Viola, a unique power, or an Artifact of power. The bite wound will gradually get worse and worse until the afflicted dies. It's to be noted that Powers can grow tolerance to the venom if they've been bitten and healed a certain number of times. Vicky Anderson has grown immune to it because of this, She has constantly been fed on and cured by Viola. Hybrid Form ''- Viola taps into 20% of her paradigm power, Lykos. Her irises glow yellow while her canines and first premolars grow longer and sharper. By pushing it further by 10 more percent, her nails will grow longer as well. At around 50% her hair becomes shaggier and her teeth becomes longer. She begins to be more feral and aggressive. ''"Howl, Lykos!" - Viola's strongest ability. She shouts her signature phrase "Howl, Lykos!" and acquires the following abilities: * Golden Burst''' - In her Lykos form she can move at incredible speeds, twice as fast as the speed of sound. (Just slower than a bullet) Her reflexes when using her Golden burst increase to accommodate her increased speed. She is able to perceive and react to anything currently moving slower than her.'' '''''Weaknesses Heightened Senses - Because everything that Viola feels is amplified, loud noises, extremely strong smells and bright lights disorients her. Grevious Wounds - Viola's healing factor can be overloaded, effectively incapacitating her for up to 15 minutes while her body repairs the damage done to her body. Wolfsbane - An odd plant that when injected into her veins, rubbed on her skin it begins to burn and weaken her. If it's injected into her veins she will slowly lose her powers until she is human. Valerie and Seraphine grow a garden filled with this plant just to help contain her. The effects of Wolfsbane end after 12 hours. ''Silver ''- Silver seems to get through her enhanced durability and inhibit her healing factor. Preventing her from healing from the damage she had taken. Relationships Ellie Lockwood - These two share an odd relationship, they leave a path of bodies and blood everywhere they go and it seems that they share no shortage of enemies due to being born as members of the syndicate. Viola cares greatly for Ellie, going as far as killing people who cause her sister problems. They often have each other's backs and even feed on bloodborn together. Seraphine Lockwood - Viola cares alot for Seraphine, being as she was the only one there for Viola when she was growing up. She shares almost everything with Seraphine and is willing to do nearly anything she asks, which for a member of the Syndicate is a very dangerous thing. Valerie B. Lockwood - The relationship between Valerie and Viola is very strained. Viola hated Valerie for never being there for her. She also hated how Valerie would treat Ellie far better than her and actually be around her. When Ellie was kidnapped she felt as if Valerie would take it out on her. Viola also fears Valerie to a degree. However this doesn't stop the fact that Viola misses Valerie and was devastated to find out that Valerie had died protecting her. Vicky Anderson - Viola's best friend, she was one of the people that Viola pulled from the Burning Abyss. It was here that they met. Ever since then they have been best friends and have fought together and survived together. Valerie stated that Vicky has the special gene that could make her a bloodborn like Viola, but Vicky refuses to become a Bloodborn as she despises nearly all of them but Viola, Ellie and the few Bloodborn that surround them. She even occasionally allows Viola to feed on her when Viola is wounded or just plain hungry. Faith Fortune - Faith and Viola share a friendly relationship. At first it came about from a situation where they were forced to deal with each other. After Viola found out that Faith was also branded, she went above and beyond to help her; a debt which Faith has never and will never forget. Trivia See Viola/Trivia for more * Viola is a self-insert. * Viola is a major drug junkie. ** She even goes as far as using her own venom to induce a wavy feeling coupled with mild hallucinations. * Viola has a habit of ripping people's hearts out or decapitating them with her hand. ** It's believed that she does this just so that she can get a glimpse of how she will die. * Viola has a habit of self destructing, lashing out at her friends and making impulse decisions that she usually comes to regret. * She is the first born to Valerie and Seraphine, making her the next in line to run the Syndicate should Valerie step down or die. * She noticeably does not like Valerie but cares for her accordingly. This was disproven when she cried and asked for Valerie in the abyss. * Viola is multilingual, speaking English, Russian, German and some Japanese. * Ellie and Viola share an odd contrast. While Ellie is a sociopath, Viola is a psychopath. * Viola is an Bloodshot and by technicality a Tribrid. * The brand upon Viola's left arm, "Sanguis Potestas Est", is from The Rite of the Abyss. * Viola prefers never to use her full power out of fear of losing control of herself. Category:Lockwood Category:Hybrid Category:Lycan Category:Augustine Category:Female